What happened, after THE END?
by Revolutionary Machine
Summary: After Inuyasha and Miroku, and the others finally defeat Naraku, what happens after that? they take a 500 year vacation? no they don't. Infact, they happen to come upon new demons, that will join the gang.. and Naraku comes back to life in this story.....


_**Mario Sobrino**_

_**Storyline: Caroline Franklin, Vanessa Garcia, Alex Friedman and I made this storyline together. I am secretly a full dog-demon, Caroline is 3/4ths dog-demon, Vanessa is a half cat-demon, and Alex is a half dog-demon. All of us own a large piece of land in the feudal era. Alex and Inuyasha rule the eastern lands. Vanessa rules the northern lands. Caroline and Sesshomaru rule the western lands. Kagome and I own the southern lands. I currently don't know where Naraku is. Well, here I go. And by the way, GO GREEN DAY!**_

We are in our castle, and it is the morning

Kagome: "Mario, wake up!" Kagome is yelling at me to wake up for breakfast. "Mario! Get up! Time for breakfast!" I still don't come down, I slept late, and I was beat. Finally, Kagome comes to my room. But to my horror, she came with a dog whistle! I didn't notice it until she moved toward my bed, and began to scratch my dog ears. "Wake up you lazy bum!" She screamed in my ear. I just turned to the side of the bed away from her. And to my dismay, she blew that ear-piercing whistle. "Ah!" I scream and cover my dog ears while she blows on that ear-splitting noisemaker. "Okay! Okay! I'll get up, just stop blowing that whistle!" Kagome smiles at me and stops blowing the whistle. She scratches my dog ears once again, and leaves the room so I can get dressed. I go downstairs a few minutes later in a suit exactly like Inuyasha's "Suit of armor" except in black and it's my size. I sit down, still half-asleep, while Kagome throws a bowl of cereal in front of my face. I hesitated for a minute, until I saw Kagome put her hand on the whistle, and then I immediately dug in, scared. Kagome was brewing a pot of tea, and she put a small cup of it in front of me. I drank it, trying to wake up. Fortunately, it did the trick. Kagome broke the news to me; she was going to her time to take a major test. I begged her not to go, but she said she didn't have a choice. But Kagome thought out a good idea. Since I've never met Kagome's mother and grandfather, she told me to come to present day Japan with her. I slightly disagreed, but then she made it clear that the test was tomorrow, and she was just going today because she felt like it. I still disagreed, but she tickled my dog ears and said that she wouldn't stop until I went with her, so I really didn't have a choice. Inuyasha and Alex are coming along, and Kagome's going to introduce us only to her mother, because her grand-father is in the hospital. We were all heading towards the well, when I suddenly slip into a pool of mud! I got out and shook some of the mud off, but the rest stuck to me. So Kagome just pulled me to the well. We all jumped in and we ended up in present-day Japan. Kagome's mom was out at the market, but Kagome said that she would be back in about an hour. In the meantime, I took a shower to get all the mud off, and fought with Inuyasha because he was hogging the dog treats. But Kagome broke the fight with help from her trusty dog whistle, damn thing. Kagome's mother arrived, she saw Inuyasha, and she said hello to him. Kagome warned her mother that before she met Alex and I that both of us are demons, and that she shouldn't freak out. She then called Alex and me, but she just had to call us with the whistle. When Kagome's mom saw us, she approached me, I backed up a bit, but she just approached me, and then felt my dog ears. "Are they real?" Kagome's mother asked. "Yes" I said. She then grabbed my tail and stroked it. She asked if that was real too, but to prove my point, I just move the tail with my tail muscles. She freaked out a bit, but she calmed down when she saw Inuyasha reaching deep into the grocery bags, trying to see if she purchased any dog treats. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at the demon. She grabbed his dog ear, and pulled it. He screamed a bit, and Kagome let go. I was just glad that Kagome's mother could meet me and Alex without freaking out. "Come on everybody! Time for Lunch!" Kagome yells at us, we're upstairs. "Come on! The foods getting cold!" we still don't go down. Kagome finally blew the whistle and we were downstairs before we got a chance to finish the bag of dog treats that we had. Kagome slapped each of us for spoiling our appetites. We all sat down, and dug in to about 5 pounds of Ramen. We were so full that when Kagome brought the bag of dog treats back out, I almost puked. I asked Kagome if she was going to do anything. Kagome's mother was going out to the hospital, but Kagome wanted to stay. So Kagome's mother left once again, and Kagome was left to take care of 3 dogs. Kagome said that she didn't have time to play with us dogs, and that she had to study for the big test. "Come on Kagome! Please!" I begged Kagome. I knew that if she was busy, that I would be bored to death. Kagome just scratched my dog ears and said "Okay, but you have to promise that you won't be seen, okay?" I nodded my head yes. "Okay, 30 minutes, and that's it!" She went into Tye's basket (Tye is a long story, don't ask, unless your Caroline, Vanessa, and Alex, who already know) and pulled out a Frisbee. I transformed into a smallish Golden Retriever and played with Kagome. (I know it sounds corny, I'm starting to run out of ideas) After about 30 minutes, Kagome told me she had to start studying. I transformed back into a human and begged Kagome to stay. To stop the pulling her arm, Kagome blew that blasted whistle. Kagome slapped me, and threw me at the huge tree in her yard. "Mario! You need to learn that when I say it's over, it's over!" Kagome screamed at me. "B...But what am I gonna do! I'm gonna be bored to death! Please! Stay!" I pleaded her. "That's it Mario! I'm going to give you some time to think about what you can do!" Kagome screamed at me. I could tell she was gonna do something very drastic, and I was right. She got a bow and arrow that came out of nowhere, and stuck and arrow right threw my chest, and pinned me to the tree. "I put a spell on the arrow, your not gonna come off that tree until dinner, now goodbye" Kagome sternly said to me. I could tell she was very serious, and pist off. She left me stuck to the tree for about 5 hours. Alex and Inuyasha left, and I was practically bored to death. Kagome came and I gave her a mean glare. "Well, at least you managed 5 hours without completely losing it!" Kagome said while pulling out the arrow that was piercing my heart. I fell to the ground, regaining my energy, and then stood and Kagome hugged me. I pushed her away, completely pist off. Kagome just walked to the door and said "Come on! Dinner!" I was completely starving, so I quickly ran to the door, and went in. Sota came in, and fell to the ground, screaming at me. I jumped back, and Kagome ran toward us, screaming "What the hell happened?" Sota ran to Kagome. "Kagome! That man scares me!" Sota screamed, crying while hugging Kagome. "Relax, Sota! This is just Mario." Kagome said to him, trying to calm him down. "But he's a dog!" Sota was just about scared to death with my appearance. I snarled and said "I'm a human, little bastard!" Kagome screamed at me "Mario! SIT!" I slammed to the ground. Sota then dropped to the floor, and rubbed my dog ears. "Are they real?" Sota asked. Yes! And the tail is too." Kagome said. Sota said "I'm sorry mister." Kagome dragged me to the dinner table. I just about stuffed myself with all the food that you could imagine. Kagome said "Allright, it's time for bed!" "Kagome, its only 10'oclock!" I responded. Kagome just responded "Mario, go to bed." She blew the whistle and I rushed to the guest room, where I slept. I'm about to go to bed in Kagome's house

Kagome comes into my room, just to check up on me. "Mario, ready for bed?" Kagome said. I grabbed Kagome's hand and yanked her toward the bed. Kagome said "Mario! What the hell are you doing?" I just said "I need to talk to you..." Kagome sat on the side of the bed, wondering why I wanted to talk to her. I told her "Kagome, stop treating me like a little kid. Always checking on me, and trying to take care of me. If I can defeat demons daily, don't you think I can take care of myself?" Kagome stared at me, and scratched my dog ears. Kagome said "Your right. If you can fight demons without killing yourself, then I should stop treating you like a little kid." Kagome hugged me a little, but then pulled back. I just hugged her back, in appreciation that she understands. Kagome said "Well, if you want to stay up, go ahead…" I responded "Uh, actually, I'm just gonna hit the hay, I'm a little tired" Kagome gave me a kiss, and left. I was left in the guestroom. I wrapped myself in about 5 cloths, because for some reason, I felt incredibly cold, even though the thermostat, said that it was 90 degrees! Kagome just checked on me, a little concerned that I went to bed so early. When she saw me, she was shocked that I was about covered with sheets, but she saw me shivering, and she was about freaked out to death. She ran to me, really worried, and put her hand on my head. She almost fainted when she saw that I was freezing. But she freaked out when I started to move back and forward rapidly.

Inside My Dream

I was holding the entire shikon jewel in my hand. A was leaping through the forest at hyper-speed. I go through anything that gets in my way. And suddenly, an arrow comes out of nowhere, and a voice is screaming "MARIO!" The arrow pierces me, and I get pinned to a tree, just like Inuyasha. Many more arrows went after me, and pinned my arms, legs, and waist to the tree. I then dropped the shikon jewel, because arrows in my arms, legs, and waist are in severe pain. I look up, and she the menace who launched the arrows into me, and her assistant. I saw Alex and Kagome wielding bows. "Ka…go…me…. A…lex... why?" I asked, in pain. "Mario..." Kagome said, walking toward the shikon jewel, and picking it up. "All the blood, all the murdering, all for this...why Mario? Why?" Kagome said, crying. "I...I...I..." I faint, in all the pain.

Dream Finished, back in room

I wake up, and seeing Kagome, I automatically slapped her. "Oww! What the hell was that for?" Kagome screamed at me. I threw her at the wall, and put my claws at her throat. "You almost killed me! Why!" I screamed at Kagome, still unaware that I'm awake. "Mario, you know... I wouldn't do... That to you..." Kagome said, almost choking. "Liar! LIAR!" I clench her neck tightly, wanting to kill her. Sota comes out of nowhere, and runs into the room. "KAGOME!" Sota screamed, running after me, and pulling my arm, trying to get my hand off of Kagome's neck, almost killing her. Kagome weakly said "Sota... The... Whistle!" Sota runs to Kagome's room, grabs the whistle, and blows on it. I dropped Kagome, and clenched my ears. "GAHH! Stop it Stop it!" Sota ran to his sister, who was on the floor. "Kagome! Wake up!" Kagome weakly stood up, and hugged Sota. "You saved my life Sota!" Then, she quickly looked at me, with a completely outraged face. "Mario! You almost killed me! I can't trust you in this house... So you're sleeping outside tonight!" Kagome grabbed me by the dog ears, dragged me outside, threw me against the tree, and stuck arrows into me, just like in the dream. I was left there for the rest of the night. I got my composer back during the night, and getting my intelligence back, I took off all the arrows on my body, they weren't enchanted, so I ripped them off easily, and went back through the well, before Kagome went to check up on me. When she saw me gone, and the footprints leading to the well, she sighed, and went to school.

I'm about to go to bed in Kagome's house

Kagome comes into my room, just to check up on me. "Mario, ready for bed?" Kagome said. I grabbed Kagome's hand and yanked her toward the bed. Kagome said "Mario! What the hell are you doing?" I just said "I need to talk to you..." Kagome sat on the side of the bed, wondering why I wanted to talk to her. I told her "Kagome, stop treating me like a little kid. Always checking on me, and trying to take care of me. If I can defeat demons daily, don't you think I can take care of myself?" Kagome stared at me, and scratched my dog ears. Kagome said "Your right. If you can fight demons without killing yourself, then I should stop treating you like a little kid." Kagome hugged me a little, but then pulled back. I just hugged her back, in appreciation that she understands. Kagome said "Well, if you want to stay up, go ahead…" I responded "Uh, actually, I'm just gonna hit the hay, I'm a little tired" Kagome gave me a kiss, and left. I was left in the guestroom. I wrapped myself in about 5 cloths, because for some reason, I felt incredibly cold, even though the thermostat, said that it was 90 degrees! Kagome just checked on me, a little concerned that I went to bed so early. When she saw me, she was shocked that I was about covered with sheets, but she saw me shivering, and she was about freaked out to death. She ran to me, really worried, and put her hand on my head. She almost fainted when she saw that I was freezing. But she freaked out when I started to move back and forward rapidly.

Inside My Dream

I was holding the entire shikon jewel in my hand. A was leaping through the forest at hyper-speed. I go through anything that gets in my way. And suddenly, an arrow comes out of nowhere, and a voice is screaming "MARIO!" The arrow pierces me, and I get pinned to a tree, just like Inuyasha. Many more arrows went after me, and pinned my arms, legs, and waist to the tree. I then dropped the shikon jewel, because arrows in my arms, legs, and waist are in severe pain. I look up, and she the menace who launched the arrows into me, and her assistant. I saw Alex and Kagome wielding bows. "Ka…go…me…. A…lex... why?" I asked, in pain. "Mario..." Kagome said, walking toward the shikon jewel, and picking it up. "All the blood, all the murdering, all for this...why Mario? Why?" Kagome said, crying. "I...I...I..." I faint, in all the pain.

Dream Finished, back in room

I wake up, and seeing Kagome, I automatically slapped her. "Oww! What the hell was that for?" Kagome screamed at me. I threw her at the wall, and put my claws at her throat. "You almost killed me! Why!" I screamed at Kagome, still unaware that I'm awake. "Mario, you know... I wouldn't do... That to you..." Kagome said, almost choking. "Liar! LIAR!" I clench her neck tightly, wanting to kill her. Sota comes out of nowhere, and runs into the room. "KAGOME!" Sota screamed, running after me, and pulling my arm, trying to get my hand off of Kagome's neck, almost killing her. Kagome weakly said "Sota... The... Whistle!" Sota runs to Kagome's room, grabs the whistle, and blows on it. I dropped Kagome, and clenched my ears. "GAHH! Stop it Stop it!" Sota ran to his sister, who was on the floor. "Kagome! Wake up!" Kagome weakly stood up, and hugged Sota. "You saved my life Sota!" Then, she quickly looked at me, with a completely outraged face. "Mario! You almost killed me! I can't trust you in this house... So you're sleeping outside tonight!" Kagome grabbed me by the dog ears, dragged me outside, threw me against the tree, and stuck arrows into me, just like in the dream. I was left there for the rest of the night. I got my composer back during the night, and getting my intelligence back, I took off all the arrows on my body, they weren't enchanted, so I ripped them off easily, and went back through the well, before Kagome went to check up on me. When she saw me gone, and the footprints leading to the well, she sighed, and went to school.

I'm about to go to bed in Kagome's house

Kagome comes into my room, just to check up on me. "Mario, ready for bed?" Kagome said. I grabbed Kagome's hand and yanked her toward the bed. Kagome said "Mario! What the hell are you doing?" I just said "I need to talk to you..." Kagome sat on the side of the bed, wondering why I wanted to talk to her. I told her "Kagome, stop treating me like a little kid. Always checking on me, and trying to take care of me. If I can defeat demons daily, don't you think I can take care of myself?" Kagome stared at me, and scratched my dog ears. Kagome said "Your right. If you can fight demons without killing yourself, then I should stop treating you like a little kid." Kagome hugged me a little, but then pulled back. I just hugged her back, in appreciation that she understands. Kagome said "Well, if you want to stay up, go ahead…" I responded "Uh, actually, I'm just gonna hit the hay, I'm a little tired" Kagome gave me a kiss, and left. I was left in the guestroom. I wrapped myself in about 5 cloths, because for some reason, I felt incredibly cold, even though the thermostat, said that it was 90 degrees! Kagome just checked on me, a little concerned that I went to bed so early. When she saw me, she was shocked that I was about covered with sheets, but she saw me shivering, and she was about freaked out to death. She ran to me, really worried, and put her hand on my head. She almost fainted when she saw that I was freezing. But she freaked out when I started to move back and forward rapidly.

Inside My Dream

I was holding the entire shikon jewel in my hand. A was leaping through the forest at hyper-speed. I go through anything that gets in my way. And suddenly, an arrow comes out of nowhere, and a voice is screaming "MARIO!" The arrow pierces me, and I get pinned to a tree, just like Inuyasha. Many more arrows went after me, and pinned my arms, legs, and waist to the tree. I then dropped the shikon jewel, because arrows in my arms, legs, and waist are in severe pain. I look up, and she the menace who launched the arrows into me, and her assistant. I saw Alex and Kagome wielding bows. "Ka…go…me…. A…lex... why?" I asked, in pain. "Mario..." Kagome said, walking toward the shikon jewel, and picking it up. "All the blood, all the murdering, all for this...why Mario? Why?" Kagome said, crying. "I...I...I..." I faint, in all the pain.

Dream Finished, back in room

I wake up, and seeing Kagome, I automatically slapped her. "Oww! What the hell was that for?" Kagome screamed at me. I threw her at the wall, and put my claws at her throat. "You almost killed me! Why!" I screamed at Kagome, still unaware that I'm awake. "Mario, you know... I wouldn't do... That to you..." Kagome said, almost choking. "Liar! LIAR!" I clench her neck tightly, wanting to kill her. Sota comes out of nowhere, and runs into the room. "KAGOME!" Sota screamed, running after me, and pulling my arm, trying to get my hand off of Kagome's neck, almost killing her. Kagome weakly said "Sota... The... Whistle!" Sota runs to Kagome's room, grabs the whistle, and blows on it. I dropped Kagome, and clenched my ears. "GAHH! Stop it Stop it!" Sota ran to his sister, who was on the floor. "Kagome! Wake up!" Kagome weakly stood up, and hugged Sota. "You saved my life Sota!" Then, she quickly looked at me, with a completely outraged face. "Mario! You almost killed me! I can't trust you in this house... So you're sleeping outside tonight!" Kagome grabbed me by the dog ears, dragged me outside, threw me against the tree, and stuck arrows into me, just like in the dream. I was left there for the rest of the night. I got my composer back during the night, and getting my intelligence back, I took off all the arrows on my body, they weren't enchanted, so I ripped them off easily, and went back through the well, before Kagome went to check up on me. When she saw me gone, and the footprints leading to the well, she sighed, and went to school.

Just so you know, if you see it means were thinking. Remember

Kagome is getting out of her classroom "Kagome! Wait for us!" Kagome's friends are yelling at her to wait. Kagome's friends catch up to her. And to Kagome's shock, they told her "So when should we come over to your house?" Kagome scaredly ask "Wh...What do you mean COME to my house?" Kagome's friends laughed at her. "Duh, you invited us, remember, a few weeks ago?" Kagome gulps and hits her head Duh, of course, I invited them for a sleepover, but that was before I met Mario... Kagome's friends asked her what was wrong. Kagome just prayed that I wasn't at home, and her praying didn't work. She walked home with her friends, and she saw me on the top of the golden tree. She quickly raced her friends into coming inside, and ran to the tree, when I jumped off infront of her. Kagome grabbed me and said "Mario! You have to go before" Right before she had a chance to say what she was going to say, her friends went outside, to ask Kagome what was going on, they saw me, and my dog ears. They screamed at my appearance. Kagome pushed me away, and I ran away, toward the backyard. I slipped while Kagome and her Friends chased me. I then covered myself with my "Suit of Armor" cloak, and peeked out the head end. Kagome's friends were hiding behind Kagome, in fear of me. I began to be afraid of them to, afraid that they might hurt me. That's one of the things I'm scared of, people who can hurt me, but I can't hurt them. I began to whimper, to show that I won't hurt them, and one of Kagome's friends said "The poor things scared to death!" She began approaching me, not scared by my appearance. For some reason, that made me feel like somebody does care about the real me, other than Kagome, and my friends. She kept approaching me, until she was right infront of me, in which she crouched down, and scratched my dog ears. I leaned closer to her, admiring her passion for creatures that aren't like her. I like that in a person. Kagome and the rest of her friends began approaching me. Kagome's friend who was scratching my dog ears commented "He's so cute! What's your name little guy?" Kagome reveals all the information of demons to her friends. But I told her "My name is Mario." Kagome's friends said "Well Mario... is there anybody else like you?" I felt something wrong. I felt a demon near; I lightly pushed Kagome's friends away, and just in time to. Inuyasha was running after me. He slammed me into the tree, and yelled "What did you do to the shikon jewel!" I was stunned that Inuyasha knew about what I did to the shikon jewel. I told him "Inuyasha, I had no choice, it was either give Naraku all the shards of the shikon jewel I had, or death. Please Inuyasha, you must understand!" Inuyasha pulled out the tetsusaiga and put it at my neck, ready to kill me. "If Naraku didn't kill you..." He pulled the tetsusaiga back, ready to launch it into my chest. "I will kill you!" He drove the tetsusaiga right threw my chest, spraying blood everywhere. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Inuyasha! He had no choice! Leave him alone Inuyasha!" Inuyasha just pushed Kagome away. "Shut up Kagome! He gave the shikon jewel to the enemy, and now he must die!" Inuyasha pulled the tetsusaiga back out my body, and slashed it right at my heart. Kagome thought If only Inuyasha had the tetsusaiga outside of Mario, I could subdue him, damnit Kagome did the only thing that she could think of doing. She began pulling Inuyasha's arm. Her plan worked, as Inuyasha pulled the tetsusaiga out of me, she screamed "Inuyasha! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Inuyasha and I both slammed to the ground. Kagome's friends ran to me, and wrapped my chest with a cloth bandage that Kagome gave them. Kagome then threw Inuyasha against the tree, and did the same thing she did to me to Inuyasha, she used her enchanted arrows and stuck Inuyasha to the tree. Kagome talked to Inuyasha about why I stole most of the shards of the shikon jewel, while Kagome's friends, dragged me inside. Kagome left Inuyasha there, and went inside. She helped me lie down, because I was in an enormous amount of pain from the tetsusaiga wounds. Kagome came in with some tea, snacks, and for me, a bag of dog treats. Inuyasha really injured me this time. He cut my arms, legs, chest, neck, everything, so I was unable to move for a while. Kagome and the rest of her friends sat next to me, and unfortunately gossiped, which was torture to my ears, but I gave some of Kagome's friend's good advice, and they thanked me by either scratching my dog ears, or putting a dog treat infront of my face. Once I regained movement, Kagome brought Inuyasha back inside, which all the girls hated by now, for what he did to me. Kagome dragged him to me, and told him to apologize to me. Inuyasha scowled at me, Kagome subdused him, and he left. It was already time to go to bed. Of course, in all the pain I was in, I wouldn't have mind catching a few z's. Kagome's friend's all brought sleeping bags, and they insisted that I slept with them. I was a little creeped out by the offer, but I accepted, I was still injured, and I could tell that I needed a friend right now.

It's now the morning

All of Kagome's friends are trying to wake me up, but I don't want to get up. I'm still in deep pain, and I felt like I just got hit by a bulldozer. Kagome took off my bandages, and apparently, that was why I was in constricting pain. I got up, stretched, and went, no, ran, to the breakfast table. I stuffed myself with everything. Kagome's friends left, after me begging that they stayed, and Kagome dragged me to the well. She threw me in, and in no time, we were back in the feudal era. A warm greeting of Inuyasha stabbing me again really made me want to stay here, not! I tried to jump back into the well, but Kagome grabbed me by the tip of my tail, stopping me from going back to Kagome's sweet friends. She dragged me all the way to Kaede, because the wounds that Inuyasha inflicted in me now, are much worse than before, Inuyasha almost killed me, again. Alex came over, screaming at Inuyasha. You see, my mind was sometimes being controlled by the evils of Naraku, so I lost control everytime my eyes turn red. But know, it's as if Inuyasha is being controlled by Naraku. But I and Kagome got into a fight, and I ran away, deep into Inuyasha's forest, where to my shock, I was captured! A mysterious man grabbed me, put his hands on my mouth, hit my neck, knocking me out, and dragged me to a cave.


End file.
